


Mesmerised

by becomeonewiththesea



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Angst, GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend, Homosexuals, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Week, Super Soldier, Top Steve Rogers, You could say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeonewiththesea/pseuds/becomeonewiththesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve saves Buck in Berlin, when they get their first moment alone feelings arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerised

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this if you've any questions/queries/requests/abusive comments or if you want anything from me (idk what that would be but ok) or to talk contact me at becomeonewiththesea.tumblr.com 
> 
> ITALICIZED WORDS MIGHT NOT COME UP SO READING IT MIGHT SOUND WEIRD SORRY
> 
> Go raibh maith agat!

What’s happening? Why? Why his bucky? These thoughts ran through Steve’s head as he watched Buck’s chest rise and fall thank god. Flashes from the event before became more vivid when the two bodies plunged into the water in Berlin, surprisingly Buck was never a good swimmer. The minute the brunette hit the water he was gone.  
As Steve caressed Bucky’s head and wiped his damp hair from his forehead he gazed at his sleeping face smiling to himself at how different their dynamic is.. It's okay I’ll carry you. I wonder what I must’ve looked like if you didn't save me all those times in Brooklyn. Look at us now. 

They were both sitting under an abandoned bridge that was only a short walk from the disaster, Bucky was barely functional as he was dragged by Steve to the shelter of the bridge only hearing the blaring sound of police helicopters and Steve’s breathing as he was trying to fix what he’d done. Bucky collapsed onto Steve the moment the shadows enveloped them, it was still daytime. Steve stripped Bucky’s jacket and shirt and rung them over a nearby plant whilst admiring the reflection of water on the wall. The area was quite desolate and Steve carried Bucky to the abandoned entryway at the centre of the pillars, far from the puddle of water they left. Steve lay Bucky’s body on his side as he made a makeshift ‘bed’ from their clothes and lay on it. He rolled Bucky onto his back and nudged him into his chest, putting Bucky’s bag in front of him. His hair has grown so much.. he’s gotten thinner.. But h-he looks so peaceful now. Steve watched Bucky sleep until he himself slipped into cessation. 

Steve woke up to the coral hue of the sky, he looked at it for sometime until Bucky came into his head and that his best friend is beside him- he turned quickly to notice the empty space beside him. The shirt and jacket were gone from under him and so was the rucksack. The blonde jumped up and quickly searched where they lay before, ‘Bucky?’ ‘Buck!’ he felt as if he lost his parents at the supermarket or the times Bucky didn't come home from his dates. The feeling was so similar why? Buck why? Steve’s eyes twisted frantically to the nearby areas, the police had put up barricades around the area and Buck seemed too drained to move let alone run away. His breathing got faster and heavier as if someone was pressing on his chest, the sky was starting to darken as he searched every corner, ‘I need Natasha or Falcon they can help me find Buc-’ ‘Steve?’ Bucky stood on the edge of corner staring at Steve wearing his best friends clothes. Steve just froze as if relieved yet he wanted to cry too, ‘What’s wrong Steve?’ ‘I thought you left me-’ ‘Why would I? I understand you’re trying to help me, we’re in this together now.’ Steve’s body relaxed as Bucky said those words, unknown to Bucky that’s what Steve always wanted to hear. Even since they were little kids Steve thought Buck was a protector rather than a partner. Steve was snapped out of his daze as Bucky started walking forward looking at his curiously, ‘I had to wear your clothes, they'd've tracked me if I wore my own, sorry.’ Steve looked down only to notice he wasn't wearing a t-shirt as if only just invited into the rising cold. Bucky took off the shirt and threw it at Steve, the blonde was still standing frozen and Bucky’s blue eyes searched him for an answer, ‘what is it Buck?’ ‘Nothing.’  
They once again followed each other into the darkness, it was quiet as night came. Bucky opened the rucksack and brought out matches and some charcoal, ‘I had to break some branches in some lady’s garden she was actually okay with it surprisingly she had some supplies in her house she said she never used.’ He laid the charcoal and wood expertly together and lit a match, it started to crackle. Steve observed Bucky the entire time, Buck the former super soldier noticed, he sat up ‘What?’ Steve looked surprised and seemed caught off guard as if his constant staring wouldn't be noticed, ‘Oh ah n-nothing Buck,’ looking away from him. ‘I’m not going to run away you know, I said it already we’re in this toget-’ ‘No I know Buck it’s just-’ his pause seemed to last for years, until the brunette watched and talked again, ‘I almost forgot she had a fruit tree as well she packed these for me,’ he handed Steve a handful of strawberries and then some plums, all the while keeping eye contact with Steve like he did when they were young and Steve pretended to be well enough to make dinner. Bucky leaned into him whilst putting his hands on top of his, ‘Steve it’s going to be fine. I made a decision and I-I believe that Tony is right.. what i've done is beyond acceptable and I have to pay for wha-’ ‘You already have Buck, look at you! Look at how far you’ve come? Look at what hydra has done to you.’ He could tell Steve was angry he caused all this pain, of course he did, ‘I-I don’t know if i'm worth all this Stevie.’ It felt as if Steve’s heart broke into little pieces, he watched as Bucky leaned his head down and started to retreat his hands, ‘Buck, look at me.’ Steve held his hands and crept into Bucky, I need to make him know. As Steve got closer and closer Bucky retreated until he looked up into his lover’s eyes, he noticed the little mint green specks around his pupil and how they looks like glossy marbles, the black of his eyes are getting bigger I wonder why h- all Bucky could feel was the burning heat from Steve’s hands, his left guided itself to the back of his head, it felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt the opposite of paralyzed, he felt safe in Steve’s hands, he felt the right hand snake around his waist as he made a small surprised gasp, why is he such a professional at thi- Bucky’s hands were firmly placed on Steve’s forearms as if frozen in the bliss but, feeling something wet between them, ‘Stev-mm’ Bucky barely manages to say as Steve caresses the hollow of his back.  
‘Mmmm?’ ‘Steve the uh plmmm-’ I don’t deserve this, he pushes Steve from him quickly, surprising the bigger man, ‘W-what’s wrong Buck-’ he stares at him shocked, what did I do to him? Was it a mistake? ‘Look at the mess you’ve made, Stevie my plums!’

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, and I didn't proof read.. so this could be very bad. I've never written a smut either so ill give it a shot if y'all want me to. 
> 
> Contact me at becomeonewiththesea.tumblr.com for anything you want dear, whether it be cyber bullying for requests or sharing our kinks x
> 
> SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS?


End file.
